A life with youforever
by Katerina-Alexandrov1992
Summary: Sylar and Claire come together after he saves her life. Spending every waking moment loving each other.


**So i dediced to do another on Sylar and Claire, i really hope to get some feedback on this one. Has reference to the song all i need by within temptation. Very Erotic**

**OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo**

"Dad, help!" The strength of the vortex carried with it a strong wind, pulling me toward it. I could barely hold on as the iron setting was ripping from the wall. My grip was slipping and just as i lost hold, a hand caught me before i could be sucked into a depth that i would never come back from. "Dad." "Claire, don't let go." I looked up to see Sylar had been the on holding onto me. Our eyes met and i was afraid to look away. His eyes bore into mine with determination and what looked like sympathy. How could the man that hurt me the way he did, look at me like that? The sound of the vortex died down and slowly disappeared. The air that held me up had gone, my body hit the ground as Sylar still held my hand.

He let go as i looked back up at him. "Are you ok?" "Peachy." I shifted my weight and used my hands to get up on my feet. He turned around and went out the back door as my dad came over and pulled me into a hug. "Oh thank god, are you ok?" The sound of the door opened and closed. Sylar came back inside. "Target's gone." "Well, he can't be far." My dad let go of me as he walked towards Sylar. Our eyes met again. The sympathy was still there. The contact showed me he had changed, but how could i know for sure? "Claire, where did Mr. Canfield go?" "Leave him alone, he doesn't want to hurt anyone." "This isn't a game, he's very dangerous."

There had to be a way to know if Sylar was different, if he had changed. "Who are you to talk? Bringing Sylar here? tell me your not working with him after what he did to me." That should do it, peak his mind to open up. "Claire, you hate me i understand that. When i touched your hand, i could feel the pain i caused you. And i never meant for you-" "Shut your mouth now." My dad stepped in front of him, facing him and trying to scare him. Sylar wasn't the one that should be scared. "You don't get to talk to her. Ever." "Dad stop it." I moved from where i stood and put myself between the two of them. I pressed my back to Sylar's chest. "Claire, get away from him." "No, do you realize what just happened?" "One of them got away because of your carelessness." "Dad, Sylar saved my life. He may never earn your trust, but he has certainly earned mine." "Claire, he's hurt you." "I don't care." "He's a monster, just Like Mr. Canfield. Now please, will you tell me where he went. You know i wouldn't send anyone to level five that doesn't belong there."

"We'll talk more when i come home ok?" My dad looked at me expectantly. I glared at him and moved to open my door. "Claire, wait. I know that you're disappointed. But i did what i had to do...for us." I didn't say anything. "She doesn't believe a word you're saying. She knows exactly what you did back there, why you didn't take down Steven Canfield when you had the chance." "Nobody's talking to you." "Claire finally see's you for what you are-a user. Isn't that right Claire. You used here to find that poor man then you used him to try to kill me because to you i'm nothing but a monster. He doesn't see our humanity, Claire. He never will." I opened the door and got out as my dad opened his door to follow me. "Claire, wait. You're not going to listen to him are you? The man is a deranged sociopath. He's a killer, a monster. You're my daughter and everything i do is to protect you. Tell me you understand that."

Sylar had gotten out of the car and leaned against it as he shut the door. "Now that is a load of crap." I looked from him to my dad. "I understand." My dad took me into a hug, but i pulled back. "But i don't accept it. You care about taking people like me and putting them away so they can't have a normal life. I'm not normal dad, i'm never going to be normal. The only person who understand that is Sylar." I turned away from my dad and moved towards Sylar. My dad took my arm and pulled me back His hold was strong and he wouldn't let go. "Claire, please." "You are suffocating me, all i am is a project to you." Pulling at me again, i pulled against him and it caused my arm to pop out of its socket. Letting go, he looked at me with shock. "That was your fault you know." He didn't say anything as i pushed my arm up and popped it back in the socket. I turned away from him, opening my mind for Sylar to hear. _Make my heart a better place, give me something i can believe. Make him fade away, save me from my fear. _Sylar reached out for me as i felt the tears well up in the corners of my eyes. I moved towards him and planted my face in his chest. "Claire no!" _Never let me go Gabriel._

Sylar's apartment was similar to Peters, the only difference was the amount of books he had. There were shelves filled with William shakespeare, Emily bronte, Charles Dickens, Earnest Hemingway, and F. Scott Fitzgerald. Some of the ones i saw on the floor that were stacked looked newer. Practical watch repair by Allen Shepard was the book on top of one stack. "You must read a lot." "In my spare time, it seems though i don't have much of that anymore." "I remember the reading list in school, it had some of these on it. Never got the chance to read them." "if you'd like, you can."

"Thanks, maybe later though. I'm actually a bit tired." "Oh, the bedroom is behind you, i'll take the couch. Please, i insist." "Thanks." Opening the double doors, i saw a queen sized bed that looked so inviting, but there was one problem. "I don't have anything to sleep in." Sylar turned and looked at me. Then came into the bedroom and took something out from a drawer. "Here, i don't have much anything else." "That's fine."

I woke to the smell of pancakes. The bedsheets still felt cool to the touch and i comtemplated asking to eat in bed. Getting up i walked into the kitchen, not caring that i was in nothing but a t-shirt. "I love waking up to the smell of food in the morning." "Claire, you beat me to it." "Beat you to what?" "I was going to bring this to you in bed." "Oh, well in that case i can just go back to bed." "I'll be right there." I couldn't help myself, letting out a small giggle i pulled the sheets back up, leaving th comforter at the foot of the bed. I could hear the sound of Gabriel at work in the kitchen, and then he was headed towards the bedroom. "I'm guessing you're trusting i won't make a mess." "Of course, unless you eat like a child, then i would insist that you have a large napkin tucked under your chin." "I promise i'm not a messy eater." "Good, dig in. I want you to have a full belly." "Now, Mr. Gray you're not trying to fatten me up are you?" "Why would i want to change anything about you? You're perfect the way you are."

**Four months later**

I stood in the middle of a beautiful meadow, wild flowers grew all around with Fig and douglas fir trees surrounding the perimeter. Gabriel stood ten feet in front of me, smiling. I walked toward him, but as i did the sky turned dark and lightning struck all around. What was happening? "Claire." I looked back at him, Gabriel wasn't smiling, he was on his knees with his head down. I ran over to him, but something stopped me. I couldn't get close enough to touch him. The sound of thunder was too close and then lightning struck. It struck Gabriel. "No!"

"Claire, wake up." I bolted up in bed, gasping on my breath. "Claire, look at me." Tears rolled down my face and my vision was blurred. I could see Gabriel in front of me again. "You died. You died and left me all alone." "It was a bad dream, Claire." "No, it happened." "Claire," His hands touched me. "It wasn't real. This is real." His hands moved and took my hands in his, bringing my hands to his chest. His bare chest. "Gabriel?" "This is real. What you saw was a dream." I put my face to his chest, his skin felt good against mine. "Gabriel." "It's ok. you're ok now. I'm right here." He held me as i cried into hs chest. "I don't want to lose you." "You won't, you will always have me Claire."

I listened to Gabriel's heart beat as my head rested on his chest. His touch was warm and soothing. "I want to do it." "Do what?" Gabriel looked down at me like he didn't know what i was talking about. "I want to do it, but i'm not sure how to start." "Claire, i'm not sure what you're asking." I took a deep breath, letting it out i turned my head and reached up. "Close you eyes." Gabriel looked at me a bit confused, then closed his eyes. I moved again so that our faces were close together. My lips touched his and i kissed him. He didn't pull away like i thought he would. Gabriel moved me on top of him, his hands touched my neck and slowly moved to my hips. I close my eyes for a second and savor the sweet moment. I want him so much. I can feel my heart thumping inside my chest, and my whole body comes alive with the way he carassed my hips.

I love his touch, it's so gentle and perfect. My stomach clenches inside me and i feel a heat spreading through my body. His hands reach back up with the hem of the shirt. I held my weight up and let Gabriel take my shirt off. I was left in my bra and underwear. gabriel was wearing only his boxers. My tongue danced with his as he presses me tighter to his body. I felt so hot and ready. Gabriel sat up with me and switched place. Hovering over me, he leaned down and kissed my neck. tiny little kisses from my neck to the crevice of my breasts. That didn't stop him, he moved down planting more kisses down to my belly. Then he made his way back up. Gabriel's lips crushed against mine again. I loved the feel of how his body rested comfortably against mine. I should feel vulnerable, but i've never felt so coveted in my life. This beautiful sexy man actually wants me.

Gabriel moved again, this time he moved his head down to my legs, pushing them apart. He leaned down to plant more little kisses on my thigh. I fight to keep still as he kisses up towards my hips. This added to the desire rushing through my veins. He moved his hands up and touched my bra straps. He reached underneath me and unclipped it, removing my bra from my skin. His hands moved back over me. With a firm grip, he cups my breasts. I hadn't paid attention to where the rest of him was when i felt his mouth come down and tug ever so gently at one of my nipples while he rolls the other between his forefinger and thumb. "Oh my god..." I never knew this could feel so good. His teeth close around my nipple for one delicious, painful second and then he switches sides, his warm mouth closing over the other and repeating the motion. I felt so wet and desirous. His tongue flicks briefly across my nipple and then he pulls away, moving up to kiss me deeply. His hands in my hair, and his body pushing down on mine. I feel his hand move furtively across my stomache and then he cups my pussy, his fingers pushing my panties aside so he can feel how wet i am.

I moan as he strokes my clitoris and let my eyes drift close as i bask in the delicious sensation. "You're so wet." Gabriel whispered as he pushed his fingers inside me. It feels so good. He pushes it in and out, in and out and his thumb rubs my clitoris, bringing me closer to that release. Then all of a sudden he stops. Gabriel's fingers grip the waistband of my panties and he tugs them down my legs as he swiftly removes his boxers. I barely have a moment to see it as he's pushing my legs apart, kneeling between them. "Are you ready?" He breathes, and his eyes are burning with excitement. "Yes." I feel the head of his erection right there at my entrance and then his eyes darkend as he pushed into me. I let out a soft cry at the initial sensation and feel myself throb around his cock. "Are you ok?" "Yeah." It feels like nothing i've ever known. He doesn't move, letting me familiarise myself with the fullness and then he reaches up to push my hair out of my eyes.

Gabriel eases back and then his eyes close as he pushes back in to me for the second time. I bite back my moan, not wanting him to stop. I feel my body accepting him and he moves more quickly. Pounding into me, until i feel my hips rise up to meet his every thrust. He starts going faster, picking up speed and i moan as i try to keep up with his rhythm, his mouth dropping down to kiss me hard ans sensually. I moan into his mouth and he tugs on my lip and then his hands are on either side of my head as he supports himself. He slams in again and i feel my body clench a little as he fucks me hard and fast, his eyes gazing down at me the whole time. I didn't know it was going to feel like this. It's such a crazy sublime feeling, i feel so open but i can't imagine anything better.

My limbs stiffen and he slams into me again, hard and mercilessly, still keeping up the rhythm. I feel the heat crawl across my body and i look up into his burning brown eyes. I couldn't hold back anymore, grabbing hold of Gabriel i pushed him off me. "Claire, what's wrong?" "Nothing." I crawled on top of him nd took control. My body feels so needy as i push myself down onto him. Everything feels so good as i move faster and harder. All of a sudden my orgasm rushes through me, taking me by surprise. I feel my pussy flood with fresh juices as i come, and it's a powerful hedonistic feeling that leaves me weak but satiated. Gabriel pushes hard up into me as i come all the way down on him. He comes, groaning as he releases inside me. I laid down next to him trying to cool my breathing when he presses his ear to my chest. His skin was warm and cooling at the same time. "That was amazing. Are you ok?" I almost couldn't speak. "I'm fine." I wanted nothing more than to spend my life with Gabriel Gray. He had become the one thing in my life that i knew i couldn't live without. "Gabriel, i need to know something." "Anything." "Do you love me?" He looked at me for a moment and then kissed me. That told me more than words ever could. I kissed him back, giving back my answer.

Three weeks had passed since our act of passion and every time I looked at him, i saw his naked form in my mind. I wondered if he saw the same thing when he looked at me. Not dwelling long on the thought, i returned to the present and focused on the food i was cooking. For dessert, i made peach pie. Gabriel's favorite. "Something smells good." He came up behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist. His lips touched my neck, leaving small kisses. "You know i find it hard to concentrate when you do that." "Well, i could do this instead." He opened his mouth and gently bit down on my neck. Making me weak at the knees. "That isn't helping either." "Do you want me to stop?" "Only because i don't want to burn perfectly good food." Letting go, he went and sat down. Turning off the burner, i plated the food and set it in front of him. I enjoyed cooking, but i always made enough for just him. I hardly ate, didn't feel like i needed to eat much until there were times that I felt like i was starving. "You'r not eating again." "Not hungry." "You should eat, Claire." "I want to, but i'm just not feeling it." "Are you sure you're not sick?" "I don't feel sick." "Just in case, I think i'll take you to a doctor." "If you insist." I watched him eat and then clean up everything. It had been that way since i'd moved in. I cooked then he cleaned.

The day came when i was in the room where a doctor took a good look at you and determined a diagnosis. Gabriel stood beside me, holding my hand. "Whatever it is, we'll get through it." I couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" "What you said, it makes us sound like an old married couple." "Mabye we've reached that point." I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off by the door opening. "Miss Bennett, we have you're blood work results, and we noticed that you're pregnant." "I'm what?" "You're pregnant, about a month along now. Congratulations Miss Bennett." I was shocked, gripping Gabriel's hand tighter. "Claire, it's going to be okay." I felt the tears in my eyes, i felt them fall down my face. "Gabriel, i'm pregnant!" I smiled at him and leaned close to hug him.


End file.
